Instants du Quotidien
by Art'Tite
Summary: Des petits moments du quotidien des locataires de Baker Street.
1. La Peur

Alors voici un petit quelque chose, dans la continuité de certains de mes drabbles, vous pourrez retrouver ici, des petits écrits sur le quotidien de Sherlock et John. J'espère que cela vous plaira, et nous commençons donc, avec une petite frayeur pour John.

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **La Peur**

Il se faisait tard en cette soirée de décembre. John Watson était sorti pour faire quelques courses pour le dîner de ce soir. Il s'amusait dans les rayons du shop en écoutant les enfants parler du père Noël et s'imaginait parfaitement Sherlock leur répondre. Son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche de blouson. Il aurait bien répondu, mais ayant les bras chargés d'ingrédients, il ne pouvait que se résoudre à faire patienter son correspondant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à payer, il regarde son téléphone, son cœur ratant un battement, le sang affluant dans ses jambes. _16 appels manqués de Sherlock._ Sherlock, lui qui n'appelait jamais. Que pouvait-il s'être passé? Pourquoi? Il laissa ses achats en plan, courant dehors, rappelant Sherlock. Il décrocha, mais aucun son ne parvint à son oreille. Ce n'était absolument pas normal, même venant de la part de Sherlock. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il rentre, priant pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Et Mrs. Hudson qui ne répondait pas non plus. Quelqu'un était venu l'assassiner. Ce n'était pas normal, il devait y avoir une raison logique, moins angoissante qu'un meurtre, un AVC ou encore une attaque?! Tout était possible! Peut-être avait-il à nouveau sombré dans la drogue?!

John ne prit pas le temps d'ailler un taxi, il courut aussi vite que possible. L'adrénaline lui procurait plus de force et d'endurance. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite quand bien même l'envie et le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Des touristes l'empêchait de passer, il les bouscula tel un mal propre, oubliant ses bonnes manières de Londonien. Il ne les entendit pas se plaindre, il était beaucoup trop concentré dans sa course.

Fatigué de sa journée de travail, un moral au plus bas, il était difficile pour lui désormais de parcourir les derniers mètres avant son logement. Il était exténué de sa course contre le temps, ses jambes lui faisaient souffrir le martyr, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couru de la sorte, même avec Sherlock. Bien qu'il se ménage lors des enquêtes, le soldat ne pouvait se résoudre à suivre son propre traitement. Il se saisit de son Browning – il ne sortait jamais sans – et il entra en trombe, montant directement à leur appartement.

Le silence était total. Pas de violon. Pas de papiers froissés, pas de cliquetis de clavier, pas de tintement de verre. _Rien_. John avait tous ses sens en alertes. Son front transpirait, comme le restant de son corps. La tension était palpable. Il passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, vérifiant le couloir. Personne à la salle de bain – dépourvue de fenêtre, il fallait absolument la lumière allumée- , personne dans la chambre de Sherlock, - il aimait dormir avec une veilleuse ou une quelconque source de lumière- . La seule possibilité restait le salon. John n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas se confronter à une seconde perte. Il en serait hors de question. Le médecin qu'il est le fit entrer dans le salon pour y découvrir le pire des spectacles. Il ne trouvait pas les mots, il n'y en avait pas pour décrire la scène qui s'était déroulée dans leur salon. Sherlock était allongé sur le sofa, la tête positionnée vers John, yeux clos, le teint blême, dans ses mains il tenait son violon. Il devait être en train de jouer une de ses nombreuses et douces mélodies que John affectionnait tout particulièrement. John ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant il y avait à faire.

Un sourire nerveux vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres s'ajoutant à ses larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues rosées par la pression et l'énervement. Rien n'aurait pu être aussi tragique que Sherlock s'étant endormi sur son vieux téléphone et qui avait appelé le médecin sans le vouloir. John avait oublié le changement de téléphone, il avait aussi oublié à quel point Sherlock pouvait remuer en dormant. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir et lâcha un éclat de rire, qui ne fit même pas sursauter le détective. Le médecin eut du mal à retrouver son calme, mais une fois détendu, il débarrassa son ami de son instrument et le couvrit d'un pled. Il se chargea ensuite d'allumer la cheminée, car ce n'était tout bonnement plus possible de rester dans ce froid glacial de l'appartement.

La neige commença à tomber dehors. John jeta un œil dans la rue, heureux tel un enfant que de voir Dame Nature déposer son manteau blanc sur la belle ville de Londres. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il était resté devant ce spectacle, si longtemps qu'il ne remarqua pas le réveil de Sherlock, qui s'était saisi de son Stradivarius afin de laisser parler sa musique.

Il s'agissait là d'une musique douce, qui allait parfaitement avec l'ambiance de la scène, une pointe étonnante de romantisme se mêlait au déferlement de notes jouées par Sherlock. John en était même surpris, il ne pensait pas que le logicien puisse jouer ce genre de mélodie, ressemblant plus à un hymne qu'à un simple air d'improvisation.


	2. Nid d'Acariens

Bien le bonjour à toutes et tous! Je vous présente mon second drabble sur **Instants du Quotidien**! Merci pour vos reviews, vos favs et follows! Ça me fait réellement plaisir! En espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Nid d'Acariens**

Les garçons étant partis très tôt ce matin pour une affaire urgente, Mme Hudson prit son courage à deux mains afin de pénétrer dans leur sanctuaire. Oui, il fallait beaucoup de courage pour oser entrer dans l'appartement occupé par John et Sherlock. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre: des organes dans le frigo, aux chaussettes motifs ignobles. Elle ne reconnaissait même pas son appartement tant il croulait sous la paperasse et les objets tous aussi futils les uns et que les autres. Il y en avait absolument partout, elle ne savait plus où regarder.

«Comment peuvent-ils vivre dans un bazar pareil?!» s'exclama-t-elle.

Et elle avait bien raison.

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle avait la ferme intention de ranger et nettoyer tout l'appartement du sol au plafond. Il fallait bien que cela soit fait de temps en temps, malgré l'interdiction formelle de Sherlock. Elle dormirait la conscience tranquille ainsi. Il ne pourrait rien dire puisque le crime aura déjà été commis. Mme Hudson jubilait. Elle aimait Sherlock comme son fils, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Elle était la figure maternelle pour ces deux jeunes hommes et elle avait pour but d'agir ainsi.

Elle descendit chercher son matériel, se préparant à faire face à la menace. Armée de son tablier, de ses chiffons et de ses gants d'entretien, elle débarrassa d'abord les meubles encombrés de papiers afin de les nettoyer, puis redéposa le tout tel que cela avait été organisé par Sherlock; mais dans une meilleure forme que la pagaille qu'il semait derrière lui. Elle épousseta l'âtre de la cheminée, veillant à bien remettre tout à sa place, notamment le crâne humain du détective. Elle débarrassa la table des nombreuses notes de John, ainsi que des affaires de Sherlock, comme son rubix cube, et rangea le tout proprement. Une fois le salon fait, elle regarda sa montre et constata que deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées. Elle n'en revenait pas et pensait alors au restant de l'appartement, surtout la cuisine qui était sa bête noire.

Malgré la saleté de la cuisine, John veillait néamoins à la propreté de cette pièce, mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Mme Hudson que de voir le monstrueux amas de vaisselle entassé dans l'évier. Sur le plan de travail, on pouvait encore deviner des restes de légumes, les plaques étaient jonchées d'éclaboussures ayant moisies avec le temps – elle se demandait d'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'ils s'en étaient servies et pour quoi –, la table était dans un état pitoyable, elle avait du subir les colères du détective et les plantages de couteaux de ce dernier. La moisissure, pourriture régnaient. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à leur en vouloir. C'était impossible pour elle, elle qui connaissait les risques qu'ils prenaient chaque jour, leur dévotion et loyauté dont ils faisaient preuve. Personne n'est parfait après tout. Elle se mit à la tâche, utilisant détergeants, produits d'entretiens, tous aussi forts, frottant, essuyant, raclant toute cette vaisselle qui s'était accumulée... Elle retrouva même un oeil dans une tasse ayant accueilli autrefois ce qui devait s'apparenter à du thé. Elle soupirait tant le travail lui faisait souffrir le martyr, ses hanches étaient d'autant plus douloureuses, et elle n'avait plus de morphine. Sherlock lui avait pris.

Il ne lui restait plus que la salle de bain et la chambre de Sherlock. Le plus dur était fait. Elle savait que la salle de bain était propre. Les garçons veillaient toujours à ce qu'elle le soit, même le détective. Ils se devaient d'être propres sur eux.

Mme Hudson ne se sentait pas réellement à l'aise à l'idée d'entrer dans la chambre de Sherlock, c'était à chaque fois intimidant pour elle. Entrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un, c'est violer son intimité, et elle le savait pertinemment. Mais contrairement à la salle de bain, sa chambre était couverte d'une moquette épaisse, un véritable nid pour les acariens, elle voulait tout de même au moins passer l'aspirateur.

Elle entra telle une voleuse dans une maison. Elle regrettait presque son acte mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le lit n'était pas fait, les rideaux n'étaient pas ouverts. L'odeur du loup dans sa tanière embaumait toute la pièce. La logeuse n'allait pas que passer l'aspirateur finalement. Elle comprenait l'état de la chambre puisqu'ils étaient partis tôt et rapidement. Elle n'en voulait nullement à Sherlock de ne pas avoir fait son lit. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin d'ouvrir les rideaux et cette dernière pour laisser respirer la pièce. La luminosité de la journée entrant elle aussi dans l'antre du détective fit découvrir bien d'autres choses à cette chère Mme Hudson. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle jubilait littéralement sur place!

«Mme Turner va me devoir 50£!»

Elle découvrit grâce à la lumière du jour décroissante désormais, éparpillé dans toute la chambre, des emballages comme leurs contenants usagés. Deux par terre, une sur la table de chevet de Sherlock, quatre dans la poubelle et la boîte vide sur l'autre table de chevet, là où John passait visiblement toutes ses nuits.

La logeuse n'en revenait pas. Aussi lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers après avoir tout nettoyer, elle croisa les deux garçons, qui lui sourirent. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de les remercier pour les 50£ qu'ils venaient de lui faire gagner. Ils n'avaient pas compris, sauf lorsque Sherlock senti l'odeur de détergeant s'émanant de l'appartement. John se mit à rire en voyant le visage du détective se décomposé.

«Il fallait s'y attendre, Sherlock! C'est Mme Hudson, ne l'oublie pas!»


	3. La Photo qui Tue

Des sous-entendus, une petite scène mignonne, que du plaisir! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux précédents!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **La Photo qui Tue**

Mme Hudson avait décidé de faire un peu de tri dans ses vieilles affaires afin de pouvoir donner ce dont elle ne voulait plus à des œuvres de charité. C'était une initiative des plus remarquables et John en faisait de même dans l'appartement, forçant Sherlock à l'aider, sachant pertinemment que lui aussi aurait des choses dont il voudrait se débarrasser. Ce n'était pas simple car pour le détective tout avait une valeur et tôt ou tard, il aurait besoin de ces objets. Quelle ne fut pas l'erreur de John que de vouloir jeter la statuette d'un éléphant! Le détective hurla au scandale!

«Ce que tu peux être matérialiste Sherlock!

\- Ah oui? Qui est-ce qui garde encore et toujours son uniforme?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi!»

Pendant que les garçons se disputaient en haut, Mme Hudson redécouvrait certains trésors de sa vie passée, notamment des photos avec son ex-mari qu'elle mit de côté. Sans oublier certains petits objets où elle retrouvait parfois de la drogue, cachée par ce même ex-mari, dirigeant d'un cartel de drogues. Elle soupira, puis elle se rendit compte que ces vieilles photos étaient prises avec un Polaroid qu'ils s'étaient jadis offert. Elle ne parvenait pas à le retrouver pourtant elle souhaitait l'offrir à son tour aux garçons, qui y trouverait sans doute une certaine utilité. Elle ne voulait pas s'en séparer aussi facilement. Elle chercha dans tout ce foutoir qui la désespérait profondément. Après un bon nombre de verres, assiettes et autres outils de cuisine, elle le retrouva finalement dans sa boîte d'origine à sa grande surprise. Et il lui restait de la pellicule non utilisée. Quelle aubaine! Elle continua ses petites découvertes pleines de souvenirs.

«Sherlock! Tu ne vas quand même pas jeter ça?!

\- Ça nous est d'aucune utilité et puis, ce n'était pas une enquête des plus palpitante.

\- C'est toi qui le dit! Tu pourrais toujours pratiquer des expériences avec!

-Tu veux que je me mette à l'équitation? Je n'aime pas ces bêtes!

\- Pas même un bel étalon...? demanda John, tout sourire.»

Une fois que Mme Hudson eut fini son tri, elle gravit les marches de l'escalier, se préparant à leur faire une surprise en prenant une première photo avec son Polaroid retrouvé. Elle se tenait derrière la porte puis l'ouvrit sans faire de bruit comme tous les matins lorsqu'elle apportait le petit déjeuné de Sherlock.

Le cliquetis reconnaissable du Polaroid déclenchant sa prise. Le son imperturbable du tirage craché par l'appareil photo. Sur le cliché: deux hommes. Deux âmes. Deux cœurs. Quatre lèvres s'unissant dans un baiser inattendu et pourtant si habituel derrière les rideaux de Baker Street, à l'abri des regards. C'était bien la première fois que la logeuse les surprenait. Elle ne savait que faire. Sherlock et John non plus, ils étaient embarrassés, eux qui avaient l'habitude de se cacher et surtout des yeux de Mme Hudson. Ils venaient de se faire prendre sur le fait. Tous deux se séparèrent à contre cœur, se fuyant du regard.

«Tenez les garçons, vous en ferez un meilleur usage que moi, dit Mme Hudson, cachant sa joie.

\- Merci, répondit John tout en saisissant l'appareil.

\- Avec moi, votre secret sera bien gardé, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, et vous! Pointa-t-elle du doigt John, que je ne vous entende plus dire...

\- Je sais, Mme Hudson, je sais... capitula le soldat.

\- Merci Mme Hudson, dit Sherlock, impassible. Pourrions-nous avoir la photo?

\- Je la garde au cas où vous penseriez à quitter cet appartement sans payer la caution et les travaux de réparation, sourit-elle en sortant de la pièce, gardant au plus près d'elle la photo.

\- Elle a bien changé depuis ma première rencontre avec elle, John...

\- Il semblerait que tu changes beaucoup de monde, dit le blond, tout sourire.»


	4. L'Aventure de la Mousse Fourbe

**BONNE ANNÉE A VOUS TOUS!** Me revoici avec un petit drabble, qui j'espère vous plaira!

Je vous remercie grandement aussi pour toutes vos reviews, qui me font énormément plaisir, normalement je prends le temps de répondre à tout le monde, mais avec les fêtes et leurs préparatifs, je me suis laissée dépasser! Donc je vous remercie toutes et tous!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Un client venait de quitter le 221b Baker Street. Sherlock était encore dans son fauteuil et en robe de chambre. Il n'y avait nul besoin de se dépêcher pour cette enquête, pourtant John était d'ors et déjà prêt pour cette nouvelle aventure. Le détective ne semblait pas plus emballé que cela et John l'avait bien remarqué, lui qui d'habitude sautait dans tous les sens, ne bougeait pas de son fauteuil.

«Il faudrait peut-être te préparer, tu ne crois pas?

\- Après la nuit que j'ai passé, tu me demandes encore de me dépêcher?

\- Je suis bien debout et prêt!

\- On voit qui s'est dépensé et qui n'a rien fait...

\- Je ne vais pas chercher ce qui ne me concerne pas!

\- Tu aurais pu m'aider! Rétorqua Sherlock.

\- Parce que le grand Sherlock Holmes a besoin d'aide maintenant? Tu t'en rachèteras! Ce n'est pas un drame!

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es trop stupide, lâcha le logicien.

\- Stupide? Qui n'est pas capable de dérouler une...

\- Cela n'a rien avoir!

\- Au contraire! Admets qu'il y a des choses pour lesquelles tu es bon et d'autres non, ou que tu manques de pratique!

\- Oh, je manque de pratique selon toi? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais John...

\- Et arrête avec tes sous-entendus pour changer de sujet! Tu n'as qu'à la retrouver tout seul ou te racheter une autre paire, après tout c'était un vieux cadeau de Noël parce que je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir!»

John n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il n'y avait rien de sentimentaliste dans cette vieille paire de chaussettes, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sherlock y tenait autant. Ce n'est qu'une paire de chaussettes!

Sherlock retourna tout l'appartement pendant toute la nuit et la matinée, ce qui désespérait John au plus au point. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il avait perdu quelque chose, alors que tout était à sa place. Il avait ouvert tous ses livres, pensant s'être servi de la chaussette comme d'un marque page. Le lit était sans dessus-dessous, son armoire vide. Le frigo de la cuisine entièrement vidé, laissant chauffer sur la table certaines parties de l'anatomie humaine.

«Si Mme Hudson voyait cette pagaille, la pauvre... dit John.

\- Au diable Mme Hudson!

\- SHERLOCK!»

Il est vrai que parfois la logeuse avait le don de déranger leurs affaires, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Sherlock. Pourtant, cela faisait des semaines et des semaines qu'elle n'avait rien touché, et Sherlock avait perdu cette chaussette il y a deux jours. Elle ne pourrait être que dans l'appartement, il allait bien finir par la retrouver.

«Utilise ton palais mental!

\- John, ça ne servirait à rien.

\- Tu pourrais quand même essayer!

\- Oui, tu as raison.»

Le détective se mit à chercher aux quatre coins de son palais mental, y ouvrant toutes les portes sans chercher au bon endroit. Il ne se souvenait pas de quand, ni de où il avait vu pour la dernière fois cette maudite chaussette!

John ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter plus que cela d'ailleurs et le logicien ne voyait pas le petit manège de son ami.

«Si tu y tenais tant, tu saurais où elle est. Visiblement, tu n'y es pas si attaché que ça.

\- Oh tu veux dire comme toi et ton écharpe?!

\- Hum-hum, acquiesça-t-il. Et où était-elle finalement?

\- Dans la machine à...»

Les yeux du détective s'écarquillèrent, il venait de comprendre et de retrouver sa chaussette. La machine à laver de Mme Hudson! Il descendit à toute allure, profitant de l'absence de la logeuse pour retrouver son bien.

Mais il y avait un problème: Sherlock Holmes et une machine à laver? Ce n'était pas très bon, pas très bon du tout même. John le savait, mais il voulait s'amuser un peu. Il suivit Sherlock, tentant de cacher son fou rire naissant. Le logicien ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir une seconde, et une fois devant la machine infernale, il l'ouvrit, répandant sur le sol, la mousse. Il y en avait partout. Tandis que Sherlock cherchait sa chaussette dans le fouillis de vêtements trempés, John se tordait de rire en voyant sa détresse et en imaginant la réaction de Mme Hudson, tantôt furieuse, tantôt amusée.

«Au lieu te marrer, tu pourrais me donner un coup d'main! Cria-t-il.»

Le bon docteur tenta de se calmer, puis saisi la main de son ami pour l'aider à se relever. C'était sans compter sur la fourberie de cette mousse épaisse. C'est très glissant, la mousse. Les deux colocataires se retrouvèrent, par terre, baignant dans la semence de la machine. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, c'est à ce moment précis, en pleine détresse des deux hommes, que Mme Hudson décida de rentrer et de les découvrir, une fois de plus.


	5. Panne de Courant

Alors voici un nouveau drabble, un peu plus osé. _Comme je ne m'y connais absolument pas en rating, je ne sais pas si on peut le mettre dans la catégorie M, m'enfin voilà, ce n'est rien de bien explicite non plus._

Encore merci mille fois pour vos retours, vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir! J'espère que je continuerais à satisfaire votre imagination! :D

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Les rideaux tirés. Une douce brise chaude caressant la peau nue. Une petite lueur de soleil couchant tamisant ce lieu si cher à leurs cœurs battants à l'unisson. Un début de matinée comme à leur habitude, après une nuit bestiale. Il n'y avait qu'eux, plus rien ne comptait. Leurs jambes entrelacées laissaient leurs fiertés se saluer de la plus belle des manières.

Tout avait commencé la veille au soir alors que le soldat se couchait dans son lit trop mou à son goût et bien trop froid également. Comme chaque soir, l'angoisse montait, obstruant sa gorge. Il avait peur, il se pétrifiait dans son lit, il ne pouvait q'attendre Morphée, qui ne venait que rarement, puisqu'en réalité, c'était Hadès qu'il retrouvait le soir venu. Et ce soir là ne fut pas une exception. Alors que John dormait, les souvenirs douloureux de la guerre lui revinrent en pleine figure. Il ne pouvait se réveiller, perdu et prisonnier de son cauchemar de plus en plus atroce, mélangeant passé et présent. Il ne s'entendant plus, pourtant il hurlait dans son sommeil.

Sherlock était dans le salon, en train de réfléchir, perdu lui aussi mais dans son palais mental, dont il pouvait facilement sortir. Il n'entendait pas spécialement les hurlements de John à l'étage. Mais alors qu'il tentait de retrouver Moriarty dans son antre, quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas arriva. John toujours présent à ses côtés se mit à hurler, comme une douleur si insoutenable qu'elle vous retourne l'estomac. Sherlock ouvrit rapidement les yeux et fonça tête baissée vers la chambre du bon docteur. Il gesticulait beaucoup, il transpirait énormément comme s'il avait parcouru chaque centimètres carrés de Londres. Le détective ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait peur de le réveiller. Il s'assit au bord du lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il posa d'abord une main rassurante sur son front, mais rien n'y faisait. Puis il saisit ses mains dans les siennes, il était brûlant. Sherlock pensait qu'il pouvait avoir de la fièvre. La vue qu'il avait sur son ami, le rendait malade. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il passa son bras gauche sous sa tête, son bras droit sous ses genoux et il le souleva. Tout naturellement, la tête de John vint se poser contre son torse.

Sherlock descendit les escaliers menant à l'appartement. Tout était calme, anormalement calme vu les cris de John précédemment. Il regarda le soldat, et remarqua la sérénité dont il était habité. Un changement radical, que Sherlock ne pouvait s'expliquer tant il était aveugle concernant la nature humaine. Il n'était pas étranger à ce changement. John se sentait rassuré et en sécurité dans les bras de Sherlock. Il y avait de quoi, lui qui était avare de sentiments, sa carapace se brisait en présence du docteur. Le détective entra dans sa chambre afin d'y déposer John, qu'il puisse être au plus près si jamais il avait besoin de lui. Il l'avait déjà fait et cela ne le gênait aucunement de recommencer. Il resterait éveillé toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire.

Il recouvrit John du drap, veillant à ce qu'il soit confortablement installé. Mais le froissement du tissu émoustilla l'ouïe du bon docteur, ce qui le réveilla. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus où il était, il cherchait un visage familier, et il le trouva, penché au-dessus de lui: le regard si glacial des jours pluvieux, c'était transformé en regard chaleureux plein d'inquiétude. Sherlock ne parlait pas. Il l'observait, le jaugeait, tentant de le comprendre d'un simple regard.

«Pardon... murmura John.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Dors maintenant, lui répondit Sherlock avec un ton autoritaire.»

Mais John ne lui obéit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Surtout de dormir seul. Son regard était insistant et Sherlock avait deviné ce qu'il voulait. Il s'installa à ses côtés. Le détective broncha, il détestait dormir habillé. John se tourna vers lui et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration du logicien.

La nuit fut torride, courte, mais bonne. Aucun bruit, aucun son. Une nuit agitée mais paisible, où deux hommes avaient pu s'exprimer sous le coup de leurs pulsions. Et Dieu sait que le plaisir qu'ils en tiraient était grandiose! Leurs corps s'étaient unis, séparés et caressés sans cesse. Leurs souffles se sont échangés. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, leurs âmes s'accordaient parfaitement, rien ne pouvait être plus exquis à ce moment. Mais c'est au moment le plus propice de leurs ébats matinaux que la panne de courant frappa. Tous deux se regardèrent, l'un extrêmement gêné, l'autre compréhensif, puis ils sourirent: après tout, cela ne comptait pas, cela ne comptait plus, plus maintenant. Le soldat caressa une fois de plus le détective, de manière rassurante et tendre, avant de lui glisser à l'oreille quelques mots, qui le firent sourire.


	6. John Apprend le Français

Merci encore pour vos reviews! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir! J'espère que ce nouveau drabble vous plaira tout autant que les précédents!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

«Je n'y comprends rien! S'exclama John.

\- Pourtant, ça n'a rien de bien compliqué! Je l'ai apprise en deux heures!

\- Oui mais tu es Sherlock Holmes et je ne suis que John Watson! Je ne suis pas un génie!

\- Ça n'a rien avoir! Arrête de râler et concentre-toi!»

John avait décidé d'apprendre le français. Il ne voulait pas prendre de cours, ni dans une salle de classe, ni sur internet. Alors il avait tout bonnement demander à son colocataire. Ce dernier avait accepté avec une certaine gaieté, sans se préoccuper des inconvénients, et dans ces inconvénients, il y avait la lenteur d'esprit de John. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que Sherlock tentait de lui apprendre la langue de Molière et tout ce dont était capable John était de dire «bonjour», «au revoir», et «merci» en limitant son accent. Le logicien désespérait de l'entendre prononcer une phrase correcte avant la fin de la journée.

«Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive si les objets ont des genres?! On a jamais vu ça! Depuis quand les objets ont un sexe? Et puis alors... «un cheval» des «chevaux» - en prononçant le x – c'est le pompon! Ils ne pouvaient pas juste mettre un s comme à «journals»?

\- On dit aussi «des journaux» et par pitié ne prononce pas le x de fin! S'exaspéra Sherlock. Tu es en train de détruire cette belle langue!

\- Mais je m'en fou! Ça me rend dingue!»

Il envoya valdinguer les fiches que Sherlock venait de lui faire à travers toute la pièce. D'habitude très calme et patient, le blond n'était pas d'humeur ce jour-là. Bon nombres d'anglais trouvaient difficile d'apprendre le français pour les raisons qu'il venait d'évoquer mais pour Sherlock cela ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver pour ci peu. Il fallait s'armer de patience et visiblement John n'en avait pas pour ce genre de chose. Il faut dire que son professeur ne l'aidait pas beaucoup non plus. Il prenait un malin plaisir à narguer son élève, ce qui énervait encore plus le bon docteur.

«Et par pitié! Je sais que ton français est excellent! Pas la peine d'en rajouter des tonnes en me pondant des phrases à rallonge!

\- Mais au moins, tu pourras t'améliorer!

\- Sherlock, je n'ai même pas les bases!

\- Peut-être qu'en écoutant les grands paroliers et leurs musiques, tu y arriveras mieux...»

Sherlock eut la mauvaise idée de parler de la musique française à John. Certes, il existe des chansons magnifiques de Trenet, Brassens, Brel, Aznavour ou encore Nougaro, mais les textes comportent un certain vocabulaire que John n'a pas besoin d'assimiler tout de suite. Une mauvais idée pourquoi? Parce qu'il existe des chansons en français qui vous reste dans la tête pendant toute une journée.

En effet, plus tard dans la semaine, John s'était pris d'amour pour une chanson, qui n'était pas la pire, mais pas la meilleure non plus: les jours de la semaine. Il ne s'arrêtait plus, tel un enfant ayant appris un nouveau mot. Sherlock n'en pouvait plus. Et même si John tentait de s'arrêter, l'air lui restait et obligatoirement les paroles suivaient.

«Tu vas bien finir par changer de disque non?! Hurla Sherlock derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

\- J'aimerais bien! Ce n'est pas aussi facile! Tu fais la même chose quand tu joues du violon!

\- Par pitié John...

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en échange?

\- Hmmm... Un massage?

\- Un... un quoi?! Tu ne sais pas faire ça!

\- Je te préviendrais s'il y a un cadavre dans le frigo.

\- Ok, ça me va!»

Le logicien était plutôt fier de ce chantage qui ne serait bien évidemment pas tenu. Il n'avait pas prévu le choix de chanson de John non plus... Un refrain, une simple phrase reprise par Charlie Winston dans sa chanson «Tongue Tied» et qui allait les occuper pour le restant de la soirée et où John apprendrait très certainement le fameux French Kiss.


	7. La Cure

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir! Je reviens avec un petit drabble, cela fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai rien posté, flemme, ennuis, manque de temps, manque d'inspiration et tout ce qui s'en suit.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres, et je vous remercie grandement pour vos reviews!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Seulement trois jours. Pas une seule goutte et c'était déjà le bordel au 221b. En effet, John avait remarqué une sur-consommation de café de la part de Sherlock. Il lui avait supprimé les clopes et maintenant c'était le café. Il en prenait beaucoup trop depuis six mois. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup, trop excité par la caféine qu'il ingurgitait par litres. Il fallait que cela cesse, sa tension n'était pas bonne, beaucoup trop élevée, si bien qu'un jour il se mit à saigner du nez abondamment et comme pour un fait exprès, John n'était pas là. La tête la plus en arrière possible, il avait dévalé les escaliers dans l'espoir d'y trouver Mme Hudson pour qu'elle l'aide. Malheureusement, la logeuse se trouvait chez Mme Turner. Il avait donc appelé John afin qu'il rapplique immédiatement, chose que le bon docteur avait faite, quitte à prendre un jour de congé.

Il était passé par un shop pour lui acheter des confiseries, tout ce qui était sucré serait le bienvenu. Il rentra pour y trouver Sherlock, allongé par terre dans le salon, les yeux fermés. John pensait au pire alors qu'en réalité, il attendait son retour et comme bien des fois, il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. John le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, comme lorsqu'il dormait et qu'il l'avait appelé sans le vouloir. Cette fois-ci, John ne se fit pas avoir et il donna un coup de pied sans gravité au détective qui se redressa un peu trop vite avant de retomber sur le dos.

«Plus de café! C'est terminé! Tu as vu comme tu saignes!

\- John, c'est soit le café, soit la drogue!

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre! Les gens ont besoin de toi vivant, mort tu...

\- «Je» quoi?

\- Laisse tomber.»

John redressa doucement la tête de Sherlock et la posa sur ses genoux. Il s'était positionné de telle sorte à pouvoir observer l'état du détective. Il lui donna quelques biscuits, et du sucre. Il ne plaisantait jamais lorsque cela concernait la santé d'autrui, et celle de Sherlock tout particulièrement. Etre en hypoglycémie n'était pas de tout repos. Le détective s'endormit ainsi. John ne savait pas comment réagir, et surtout son dos lui faisait mal à cause de la position qu'il avait dû adopter, il ne pouvait par conséquent, pas bouger. Le médecin ne savait pas quoi faire de Sherlock, transformé en enfant colérique. Il avait bien une petite idée: l'indifférence. Cela fonctionne souvent avec les enfants.

Sherlock était devenu distant, depuis quelques temps. Il venait de tenir un mois sans café, sans drogue à la demande de John. Ce dernier avait bien remarqué l'éloignement de son colocataire, mais ce qu'il nota principalement c'est son refus de manger, de dormir. Il le soupçonnait même de prendre du café en cachette. Ce n'était pas si inhabituel que ça, mais en ayant stoppé sa consommation, il aurait dû reprendre un rythme normal, pourtant rien n'y faisait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, bien au-delà de la cure imposée, et John le savait pertinemment.

«Sherlock?

\- Hm?

\- Tu ne parles plus, tu ne manges plus, ne dors plus.

\- Et toi, tu m'ignores.

\- Parce que tu n'écoutes rien! Tu es pire qu'un enfant!

\- Arrête de m'ignorer! Ça a été assez difficile comme ça pendant deux ans! Oui, tout est de ma faute, mais j'en ai autant souffert que toi! Au début, je t'ai vu te détruire! Je t'ai vu boire jusqu'à ce qu'inconscience se produise et je ne pouvais rien faire! Alors maintenant que c'est derrière nous, arrête de m'ignorer! Je viens de passer un mois sans café, sans drogue, sans clope! Mais je ne peux tenir sans...»

Sherlock parlait tellement vite que John n'avait pas le temps de tout assimiler. Il n'avait pas pensé que le détective ait pu en souffrir lui aussi. Il s'en voulait et se retrouvait bien idiot devant son ami. Ils ne faisaient que se fixer, sans détacher leur regard, comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin des mots. Et ils n'en avaient jamais besoin. Tout retomba sur les épaules de John, il fut parcouru de légers tremblements. Toute cette pression s'évacuait enfin. A sa grande surprise, Sherlock vint le prendre contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.


	8. Une Journée Sans

Ce devait être un Drabble. Un petit Drabble de rien du tout. Mais non, la motivation et l'inspiration ont pointé le bout de leur nez, et je vous ai pondu un bébé OS de 1,348 mots. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Une journée des plus banales venait de commencer pour les deux colocataires du 221b Baker Street. Mme Hudson leur avait apporté leurs cafés du matin, bien noirs. Même en étant Sherlock Holmes, il fallait trouver une motivation pour se lever et affronter le monde. Malheureusement, pas de journal ce matin là, John était un peu agacé, lui qui aimait lire son journal tout en dégustant son premier café. Il pourrait bien s'en passer aujourd'hui. Il régnait dans l'appartement un bordel monstre, Mme Hudson pourrait tenter d'y remédier mais elle se ferait renvoyer à sa cuisine par le détective. Elle ne devait toucher à rien, elle en avait l'interdiction, bien qu'elle ne s'en prive pas si les garçons étaient ailleurs pour le restant de la journée.

Aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt calme, un lundi matin très calme même.

«Tu ne trouves pas que c'est calme? Demanda John.

\- Mmh...

\- Sherlock.

\- Mm... Tu disais?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est calme aujourd'hui? Enfin, pour un lundi matin?

\- Tu trouves? Je ne trouve pas. C'est plutôt bruyant même.

\- Bruyant? Pas un client et tu trouves ça bruyant pour un lundi matin?

\- John, je viens de me lever, j'ai les idées qui fusent, donc pour moi, c'est un lundi comme tous les autres. Tu deviens paranoïac!

\- Mais enfin... Quoi? Paranoïac?! Je suis le parano? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait planqué des armes dans tout l'appartement!

\- Chhuut... Mme Hudson va t'entendre.»

Il y avait décemment quelque chose de dérangeant. Mais John s'en occuperait plus tard. Il avait rendez-vous avec la salle de bain, pour se débarbouiller de sa nuit tortueuse, naviguant entre divers cauchemars. Bien qu'il soit en présence de Sherlock, ses cauchemars ne l'avaient jamais quitté depuis son retour d'Afghanistan. Et même éveillé, il fallait tout de même qu'il vive un cauchemar. Alors nu comme un ver, il se positionna sous le pommeau de douche, prêt à recevoir l'abondance de chaleur qu'il aimait tant. Au lieu de cela, il poussa un hurlement d'effroie dans tout l'appartement. Il glissa dans la baignoire, se rattrapant comme il le pouvait au rideau qui vint couvrir sa nudité. Dans les secondes suivantes, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas: Sherlock.

«SHERLOCK!

\- Bon sang John à quoi tu joues?!

\- J'ai glissé! L'eau est glacé, j'ai été surpris. Fin de l'histoire, maintenant dégage de la salle de bain!

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien au moins?

\- Oui!»

Il s'était bien ramassé, mais plus de bien que de mal tout compte fait. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Tant pis pour la douche, il se laverait rapidement au lavabo, en espérant ne pas choper la crève. Il fallait qu'il aille travailler et il devait surtout se dépécher pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Il laissa Sherlock a ses occupations, lui rappelant que s'il avait besoin, qu'il l'appelle. Il descendit les escaliers à toute allure, saluant Mme Hudson au passage puis sortit.

«Et merde!»

Le vélo. Son vélo. On lui avait volé. Encore. Ils étaient dans un bon quartier de Londres pourtant! Ce genre de choses ne devraient pas arriver! Il héla un taxi, qui lui coûta littéralement un bras. Il grognait tout ce qu'il savait, comme si la journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Il arriva à l'heure à la clinique. C'était un bon point, sans doute le meilleur depuis le commencement de la journée. Une queue de patients attendaient déjà devant sa porte, il poussa un soupire de découragement. Il priait même pour que Sherlock l'appelle. Fort heureusement, il ne bossait que le matin ce lundi, il s'était arrangé avec la direction pour ne travailler que la matinée.

Il y eut beaucoup plus de monde que d'habitude, cela arrivait de temps à autre et cela le laissait toujours exténué, en plus de dormir peu à cause de Sherlock. Il rentra, comme une épave, tout ce qu'il souhaite c'était se reposer. Il reprit un taxi pour une somme supérieure à celle qu'il avait payé le matin même, encore quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il paya la course et se rendit immédiatement dans l'appartement, espérant pouvoir se reposer, ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure.

Il se stoppa net devant la porte. On l'avait fracturé. Il entra doucement, sans faire un bruit, il alla vérifier si Mme Hudson allait bien. Il la trouva allongée par terre, inconsciente mais bien vivante. Puis, il monta pas à pas les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage. Il pouvait entendre des voix sombres et menaçante. Il passa sa main dans son dos, tentant d'attraper son arme, qu'il n'avait pas prise avec lui, bien entendu. Pourquoi prendre son arme pour aller au travail? Il se maudit intérieurement.

«Puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas où se trouve ce joyaux. Je n'en sais strictement rien.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être faire un effort, non? Vous êtes le grand Sherlock Holmes, et cela fait trois jours que vous êtes sur l'affaire, vous devriez savoir.

\- Vous pensez sincèrement que sans indice, sans détail, je peux retrouver votre Escarboucle Bleue?

\- Oui. Soit vous me dîtes où il se trouve, soit je vous tue, c'est simple non?

\- A quoi bon me tuer, vous ne pourrez pas la retrouver sans moi.

\- C'est vrai, mais on peut s'amuser un tantinet, vous ne croyez pas? Dit le leader en ricannant.»

John n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, il ne l'a pas fait. Il se rua sur cet homme, accompagné d'un second. Un sifflement. Une chaleur intense. Une douleur plus qu'insoutenable lui rappelant le bon souvenir de la guerre vint déchirer son corps. Il tomba, attrapant l'arme. Une balle. Puis deux. D'une extrême précision. Une précision de chirurgien. Il lâcha l'arme en question, se tenant fermement à l'épaule, cette même épaule. Se recroquevillant comme si la douleur allait s'arrêter, serrant les dents afin d'éviter à Sherlock d'entendre ses râles.

«John!

\- Ça va, ça va...

\- Ta trousse de secours, où est-elle?

\- T'occupes..

\- Non, dis-moi.

\- Chambre, tiroir du bas.»

Les pas du détective résonnaient dans la tête du médecin, lui massacrant le crâne. Quelle journée! Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put, s'adossant au fauteuil de Sherlock. Il fut surpris qu'il lui ramène tout ce qu'il fallait pour se soigner. C'était bien vite dit, il ne savait pas si la balle avait traversé ou non. Dans le cas contraire, il ne pourrait rien faire, il risquerait l'infection. John n'était pas tranquille, il doutait.

«Sherlock, whiskey. Vite. La balle?

\- A en juger par la fenêtre derrière toi qui a volé en éclat, je dirais qu'elle a traversé.

\- Bien.»

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti une telle douleur, et cela ne lui avait guère manqué. Une aubaine que la balle soit sortie. Il se saisit de la bouteille de whiskey, à peine entamée et en bu une quantité considérable, c'est-à-dire la moitié. A défaut de morphine, il fallait bien qu'il s'anésthésie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il gâcha le restant de la bouteille sur une serviette qu'il imbiba et appliqua sur la plaie. Le sang coulait, mais pas aussi abondemment que la tête ou les extrémités.  
Compresse mise, il ne restait plus que le bandage. Sherlock ne voulait pas intervenir, John semblait assez en rogne, il savait quand il ne fallait pas intervenir. Mais il ne savait jamais quand le faire et comment.

«Sherlock, un peu d'aide serait le bienvenue, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui bien sûr, dit-il tout en commençant à placer le bandage, veillant à ne pas trop le serrer. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû quoi? Te laisser te faire tirer dessus à plusieurs reprises alors que j'étais dans les escaliers? J'aurais du me cacher et écouter ces gars te tuer à petit feu pour un caillou que tu n'as même pas?

\- L'Escarboucle Bleue, John! Voyons! Et qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas?

\- Tu... commença-t-il, tout en lui jetant un regard vitreux.

\- Tu verrais ta tête, c'est la douche de ce matin qui n'est pas passée?

\- Ah. Ah. Très drôle Sherlock. Bande-moi, merci.»

* * *

Alors alors?

Tout frais fini, pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographes et d'inattentions!


	9. Soucis Capillaires

Un petit drabble de 500 mots pour vous aujourd'hui, en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres, après un drabble plutôt tristoonet.

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Un début de matinée comme les autres en ces temps moroses où aucune enquête valant un sept ne pointait le bout de son nez et ce depuis trois longues semaines. Le détective était resté bien entendu dans l'appartement pendant que le bon docteur lui s'afférait au travail, à faire les courses, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'ils se nourrissent tous les deux. Mme Hudson leur avait à plusieurs reprises préparés leur dîner puisque John en rentrant après une journée complète, était épuisé et n'avait pas réellement envie de faire la cuisine surtout que Sherlock prenait un malin plaisir à expérimenter de nouvelles hypothèses scientifiques là où ils mangeaient.

C'était devenue une habitude pour John de partir au boulot tous les matins sans savoir s'il allait être appelé par Sherlock pour une enquête. Il n'était jamais tranquille, il se demandait toujours dans quel état il retrouverait l'appartement en rentrant. Bien qu'il savait que Mme Hudson le préviendrait s'il arrivait quoique ce soit.

Ce qu'il n'avait pour le moins pas prévu, c'est la lubie de son colocataire un matin, après qu'il soit parti. En effet, Sherlock farfouillait partout dans l'appartement à la recherche d'une paire de ciseaux. Il ne se souvint pas que John et Mme Hudson les lui avaient confisqué suite à une expérience impliquant un bras d'être humain, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il retourna entièrement le salon, faisant voler les feuilles, les dossiers, les notes de John, déplaça un nombre incalculable de livres. Il avait bien pensé au cutter, mais ce n'irait pas assez vite à son goût.

Il descendit les marches menant chez Mme Hudson, prêt à en découdre avec sa logeuse afin qu'elle lui donne une paire de ciseau.

«Sherlock! On ne joue pas avec une paire de ciseau! Il y a des coiffeurs pour se faire une nouvelle tête! Je me souviens d'une fois, c'était le début de l'époque punk...

\- Mme Hudson donnez-moi une paire de ciseau pour l'amour de Dieu!»

Telle une mère succombant aux caprices de son enfant, elle lui donna sa paire de ciseau. Il remonta rapidement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il soupira, arborant un sourire malicieux, victorieux. Il aurait réussi son pari contre Mycroft, rester chez lui pendant un mois, sans mettre le nez dehors. Bien entendu, personne ne devait être au courant. Il se parla à lui-même, une fois de plus quand John était sorti.

«Aah... Mycroft, tu ne me battras jamais sur des paris aussi futiles.»

Il se mouilla les cheveux et les coupa grossièrement, de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient pas trop court non plus. Il tenait à garder une certaine classe avec ses cheveux bouclés. Il se saisit d'une serviette et les sécha en se frottant le crâne, tout en sortant de la salle de bain. Il se stoppa net, plus que surpris.

«Un pari, alors? Sherlock, t'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de parier avec ton frère pour des conneries pareilles?!

\- John...

\- C'est con hein? De se faire choper si près du but, non?

\- Très, je l'avoue. Tu n'en diras pas mot à Mycroft?

\- Non. Tu peux me passer mon jeans qui est derrière toi?»

* * *

Hey! Toi le lecteur! Même si tu n'es pas inscris, n'hésite pas à me laisser une petite review! Le site se meurt de ces commentaires qui font plaisir à tous, alors un petit mot de ta part me mettrait du baume au coeur et je serais encore plus motivée pour te proposer d'autres histoires sur Sherlock et John! Tu peux même m'en proposer, j'en prendrais compte! Merci à toi de ton passage! :D


	10. Spoilers!

Un tout petit drabble qui m'est venu en vacances, rien de bien méchant, un peu drôle et qui devrait une fois de plus vous plaire! Merci pour vos reviews une fois de plus!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

John aimait beaucoup lire et se prélasser dans son fauteuil au coin du feu en tant normal. Il profitait toujours de l'absence de son colocataire pour continuer ses lectures puisque le détective aimait lui raconter la fin de ces romans. Il en avait assez de se faire spoiler les œuvres qu'il aimait tant dévorer. Il ne se démontait pas, et bon nombre de fois il tenta le chantage, mais rien n'y faisait: Sherlock trouvait toujours le moyen de lui donner le dénouement de l'histoire. Mais John, quand bien même Sherlock le pensait stupide, ne l'était pas pour autant et il avait en tête une petite entourloupe pour piéger le logicien.

En effet, certains livres disposaient d'une couverture souple protégeant le livre en lui-même. Le bon docteur en pris une d'un livre qu'il avait déjà lu et la mis à une nouvelle oeuvre qu'il avait hâte de commencer. Cette fois-ci, il ne se cacha pas aux yeux de Sherlock. Il souriait intérieurement et pensait réellement l'avoir berné. C'était sans compter sur le sens de l'observation du logicien.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu relis ce livre? Il ne t'avait même pas plu!

\- Je l'ai peut-être mal compris, donc je le relis.

\- Et tu connais la fin. Où est l'intérêt?

\- Il n'y en a pas.

\- C'est stupide!

\- Hum-hum, acquiesça John.»

Malheureusement, cette petite discussion titilla la curiosité du détective. Il tournait et virait dans l'appartement, il faisait les cent pas. Bien évidemment, cela énerva John. Il le faisait exprès, le soldat en était persuadé. Il n'en dit rien. Il le laissait faire, pensant sans doute qu'il allait céder le premier. Le soldat sait être patient, il l'avait appris sur le terrain, Sherlock ne devait pas s'en rappeler. Il cherchait à lire par dessus son épaule, mais John ne le laissa pas faire et l'envoya balader avec une facilité assez déconcertante.

«Tu n'as pas une expérience à faire? Tu pourrais peut-être écrire un nouveau blog ou alors va donc rendre service à Mme Hudson mais Sherlock, fiche-moi la paix!

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre qui m'intéresse dans tout l'univers que de savoir ce que tu manigances!

\- Tu ne sauras rien! Laisse-moi lire mon livre bon sang! Tu vas le regretter!

\- Ce n'est qu'un livre! Et puis, si tu tire ta romance de ce genres d'ouvrages...»

Le détective se stoppa en découvrant la véritable couverture du livre que John lisait. «Comment tuer son colocataire en cinq étapes.» Le teint de Sherlock blanchit d'un seul coup. John ria doucement en voyant sa tête. Il ne broncha plus s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, positionnant ses mains sous son menton, scrutant le visage de John en quête d'une moindre expression de sa pensée.

Mais cette fois-ci, le médecin était impossible à analyser, Sherlock restait encore choqué de ce que son ami pouvait bien lire. Il se tritura l'esprit à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse. Le limier se demandait bien pourquoi John lisait un tel livre. Il ne pouvait pas voir autre chose que sa faute. Il culpabilisait énormément.

«Il est si facile de te faire culpabiliser et baliser.

\- Tu peux parler! Rétorqua Sherlock.

\- C'était différent! Sherlock tu étais mort! Après la discussion qu'on a eut! Je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir!

\- Tu vois, c'est facile avec toi aussi...»

John lui sauta dessus, l'étranglant, lui hurlant dessus, lui rappeler le titre du livre ainsi que sa carrière de militaire et ses mauvais jours. Mme Hudson en entendant tout ce vacarme, monta les voir et leur cria dessus.

«Les garçons! Ça suffit!»


	11. L'Accident

Bonjour! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, les follows, les favs, tout ça tout ça! Je reviens avec un petit quelque chose de triste, que j'avais envie d'écrire (en réalité la première partie date du 20 janvier dernier!) je poste donc l'Accident, qui sera suivit dans quelques heures, de "Amnésie" (Woohoo un spoiler!)

J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Des crissements de pneus. Un bruit sourd. Le fracas d'un corps percutant le bitume. Un cœur s'arrêtant de battre quelques secondes. Le silence émanant du drame. Le son si reconnaissable des pas hésitants se déplaçant rapidement. Un corps. Son corps, gisant au sol, le sang se répandant sur la route. Une voix au loin appelle une ambulance. Que doit-il faire? Le bouger? Non, certainement pas. Lui parler? Il n'est même pas conscient. Les mains tremblent, la respiration se fait courte et faible. Les mots ne viennent pas. Le choc est trop grand. Ils ne faisaient que traverser la rue. Le chauffeur bien qu'un peu sonner, ne se rend pas compte de la gravité de son acte. Il avait accéléré afin de ne pas être en retard pour aller chercher sa fille à l'école. Il allait être en retard, indéniablement. Il pouvait à peine tenir debout.

Le corps ne montrait pas de signe apparent de quelconque fracture. Seulement cette tête, laissant s'échapper un torrent de sang, s'écoulant encore et toujours plus loin. Ces huit minutes étaient longues, tellement longues. Pourquoi l'ambulance n'arrivait-elle pas? Pourquoi ne savait-il pas faire ce qu'il fallait? Il l'aurait su lui! Les gens s'attroupaient autour de l'accident, brandissant leurs téléphones, murmurant le nom des deux amis, ne se souciant que de l'état du miraculé.

Les sirènes de l'ambulance se faisaient entendre au bout de la rue. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Ils sortirent le brancard, prenant maintes et maintes précautions. La pression venait de monter d'un cran. Le transport, les premiers constats possibles, alerter les urgences d'un cas extrêmement, une âme déchirée, tiraillée par la culpabilité, puisque ça aurait du être lui. L'ambulance filait à toute allure dans les rues de Londres, puis atteint enfin sa destination. Il ne le revit plus, pendant de longues heures, sans nouvelle.

La salle d'attente était bondée de personnes souffrant de minces égratignures. Rien de bien sensationnel. Un vrai supplice que d'entendre leurs misérables maux. La nuit tombait sur la Capitale Britannique, le soleil disparaissant, faisant place à la lune dans son dernier quartier. Une lune si étincelante qu'on en oubliait les étoiles. Une petite lueur rouge dans la noirceur de la nuit, autrement dit: une cigarette rougeoyante. Il avait tout essayé à la cafétéria: café, bonbons, chewing-gum mais rien ne valait une cigarette.

Le temps lui paraissait long, pourtant cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'il était là, il en avait assez d'attendre et de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, une véritable torture pour son esprit si vif. Une fois la clope éteinte, il fallait qu'il ait des réponses. C'était sans compter sur l'ignoble secrétaire lui faisant face, mais elle obtempéra en voyant son désarrois. Le verdict tombe. Une commotion, et les jambes fracturées en diverse endroits. Le coma. La morphine. Il allait bientôt pouvoir le voir. En avait-il réellement envie? En aurait-il le courage? Pourrait-il seulement le regarder?

Le blanc. La lumière. La longueur des couloirs. Le sol si impeccable. Un hôpital. Une chambre. Un bip strident. L'estomac qui se noue. L'adrénaline qui fuse vers les jambes. Les pas toujours plus rapides. Le soulagement. L'effroi. La découverte du teint blafard. La réalisation que la respiration ne se fait plus que par un machine. Une panne de courant, les générateurs qui ne prennent pas le relais, et tout est fini.

Une chaise pour s'effondrer. L'accoudoir comme remplacement d'une épaule. Le regard fixe sur la cage thoracique qui s'élève. Le bip encore et toujours, rythmé. Certes lent, mais rythmé. L'agitation dans la chambre voisine, le décret du médecin. La pensée qu'il puisse l'avoir perdu il y a quelques minutes. Le temps semblait ralentir. Soudain, parmi les afflues de la pression ruisselant sur la terre blanche, le noir vint s'installer. La nuit tomba, mais le volcan resta en ébullition. Les souvenirs envahirent ces étendues de glace, réchauffant son centre. Tout n'était pas fini, il resterait bon nombre de choses à vivre. Une rencontre. Un tir. Un moment d'émerveillement. L'amitié. L'acceptation. L'ombre. L'amour.

Pendant des années il s'était refusé d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment à l'égard d'un autre être humain, pour se préserver, pour se protéger. Aujourd'hui, une fois de plus, il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le protéger. Il l'avait également protéger, d'une manière peu compréhensible aux yeux de certains, mais de la plus belle des manières, en donnant sa vie. Une fois ceci compris, les sentiments qu'avaient les deux hommes étaient inévitables.

Les nerfs craquèrent. Son corps le trahit. Après tant de temps passé à se cacher, il était seul dans cette chambre d'hôpital, il n'avait plus à le faire. Des petits tremblements. Des sursauts. Des larmes. Une voix provenant du lointain. Une voix reconnaissable parmi toutes. Sa voix. Dans les méandres de son Palais Mental, il cherchait cette voix familière. Ouvrant chaque porte, empruntant chaque couloir. Elle devait bien venir de quelque part. Il allait y arriver, il le devait. Il remonta ces escaliers. Se rendant dans la première pièce. Il était là. Souriant. Vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux bleues marine, et d'un gilet bordeaux.

«Sherlock, tout va bien?

\- Oh John... Tout va bien à présent.»


	12. Amnésie

Et voici dont la suite de "L'Accident", ce qui devait être un drabble s'est transformé en petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ne vous en faîtes pas, je pense continuer avec des choses plus légères par la suite, je ne voudrais pas que vous usiez entièrement vos stocks de kleenex avant la saison 4!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Cela fait une semaine que John est de retour à Baker Street après son accident. Une semaine de migraines. Une semaine que Sherlock prend sur lui et tente de faire bonne figure. C'est difficile pour lui. Il pensait l'avoir perdu, mais il s'en est sorti, sorti du coma. Il avait été heureux de l'apprendre. Mais les médecins ne lui avaient pas tout dit. John souffre d'une amnésie partielle. Il ne se souvient pas de Sherlock. Il a absolument tout oublier de ces dernières années. S'il ne se souvient pas, il ressent néanmoins. Il a toujours ses sentiments, Sherlock ne lui est pas étranger, cependant il est dans l'incapabilité de dire qui il est, et ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. Il a comme une impression de déjà vu, comme si tout de lui était parfaitement normal sans se souvenir de pourquoi, quand, et où. Ses mots blessent le détective à longueur de journée, John Watson est et restera toujours le même, mais il a oublié comment était Sherlock, il ne comprend pas ses habitudes culinaires, son manque de sommeil. Il ne comprend pas non plus son manque de tact, parfois son manque de respect, il a tout oublier de ce qu'il avait appris à ses côtés. La perte de mémoire de John était violente pour Sherlock, il voyait bien que son John était toujours présent, mais cela lui fait un mal de chien de voir la manière dont il le traitait. Il était dur dans ses mots, il ne mesurait plus la force qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur lui.

Sherlock ne prenait plus de clients depuis son retour, il voulait à tout prix rester à ses côtés et tenter de lui faire retrouver la mémoire, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment y parvenir sans stresser le médecin. Le détective devait y parvenir tout en douceur et finesse. John n'était pas réticent à essayer, mais il éprouvait une certaine méfiance, parce qu'aller sur des vieilles scènes de crime, lui paraissait quelque peu louche. Sherlock ne demandait d'aide à personne, il fallait que ce soit lui et personne d'autre. John se souvenait de Lestrade, de Molly, mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre Sherlock et Mme Hudson. Cette dernière était profondément peinée de le voir si accablé par son amnésie. Les médecins ne savaient pas si cela lui reviendrait un jour ou non, et le limier n'était décidément pas résolu à abandonner aussi facilement.

En effet, si les vieilles scènes de crime ne fonctionnaient pas, il fallait trouver un autre moyen et quel meilleur moyen que de se rendre en des lieux plus sains, des lieux où la normalité l'avait frappé, une normalité que John cherchait sans doute. Quelque chose de plus naturel, faisant appel à ses sentiments les plus profonds. Sherlock n'aimait pas trop cette idée, mais il voulait retrouver son John et pour cela, il devait à nouveau le faire souffrir, et se faire souffrir par la même occasion. Rien n'avait été de gaieté de cœur pour le détective de Baker Street.

Il emmena John à la piscine, lieu de leur première rencontre avec Moriarty. Lieu où ils comprirent qu'ensemble ils étaient bien plus fort. Où Sherlock découvrit qu'il tenait énormément au médecin. Il le laissa reprendre ses marques, le laissa s'imbiber de l'ambiance pesante qui y régnait.

«Il s'est passé quelque chose ici, non?

\- Oui.

\- Ce silence... C'est très lourd, on a un souvenir ici?

\- Oh oui. Disons que je t'ai littéralement arraché les vêtements.

\- Pardon?

\- Calme-toi, tu avais une bombe sur toi, j'ai retiré ta veste où elle était posée.

\- Donc tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- On s'est sauvé la vie mutuellement. Il y avait un homme avec nous. Un homme des plus machiavélique.

\- Richard Brook?

\- Jim Moriarty. Le napoléon du crime.

\- Moriarty... Ton plus grand rival?

\- Oui, tu vois, ça revient petit à petit.

\- Non, j'essaye juste de te faire plaisir, j'ai su ça dans de vieilles notes de mon ordinateur.»

John semblait épuisé, il comprenait pourquoi Sherlock était si présent, il ne voulait pas lui causer de peine, certainement un reste de son subconscient d'avant l'accident. Mais il n'y arrivait toujours pas, la piscine lui semblait familier, tout en étant étrangère. Le détective inspira profondément, il lui demanda alors de le suivre et de bien écouter tout ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Les deux hommes se rendirent à Barts. Sherlock n'était pas ravi du tout d'être là. Il le fit entrer, allant dans le laboratoire. Il s'installa derrière un microscope, et le regarda se planter quelques mètres devant la porte.

«Afghanistan ou Irak?

\- Pardon?

\- C'était où? En Afghanistan ou en Irak?

\- En Afghanistan, mais comment sais-tu que...

\- Tu aimes le violon? Lui demanda-t-il en lui coupant la parole.

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- Je joue du violon quand je réfléchis et je ne parle pas pendant des jours, parfois. Ça t'embêtes ? Deux futurs coloc' doivent savoir le pire l'un de l'autre.»

Le visage de John se décomposa. Leur rencontre lui revint en mémoire tel un flot d'informations d'une chaîne continue. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il vacilla, lâchant sa canne qu'il avait repris par vieille habitude. Il regarda Sherlock, perdu. Le détective lui prit la main et l'emmena dehors, il insista pour le laisser au point stratégique de l'opération Lazarus. Il le quitta, le cœur gros. Mais s'il n'y avait que de cette manière qu'il pouvait récupérer son John, alors il le ferait. Il monta rapidement sur le toit de l'hôpital, n'ayant pas averti John de ce qu'il allait faire. Se mettant au bord, comme la première fois. Il appela John sur son portable.

« Allô? Dit John en décrochant.

\- John.

\- Hey, Sherlock, tu vas bien?

\- Ok, regarde en haut, je suis sur le toit.

\- Oh mon Dieu...

\- Je ne peux pas descendre, donc on va... On va devoir le faire comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Une excuse, tout est vrai.

\- Qu-quoi?

\- Tout ce qu'on dit de moi.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- Je suis un escroc.

\- Sherlock...

\- Je ne suis qu'une machine, tu me l'as dit toi-même...

\- Ecoute, ferme-la, Sherlock, ferme-la. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu.. tu savais pour ma sœur.

\- Personne ne pourrait être aussi intelligent.

\- Tu pourrais et tu l'es.

\- Je viens te chercher.

\- Ne bouge pas! Garde tes yeux fixés sur moi, s'il te plaît, ferais-tu ça pour moi?

\- Faire quoi?

\- Cet appel, c'est.. c'est une lettre. C'est ce que les gens font, non? Laisser une lettre?

\- Laisser une lettre quand?

\- Adieu, John.

\- Non, ne fait pas ça. Non. SHERLOCK!»

La voix de John s'était brisée. Sherlock n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas chuté. Il descendit rapidement du toit, allant retrouver John, à genou au beau milieu de la route. Il tremblait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable qu'à ce moment précis. Le détective s'en voulait, il venait tout bonnement de blesser la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, une fois de plus. Il prit John contre lui, l'aidant à se relever. Il tentait de le rassurer, de lui montrer qu'il était réellement là. Le blond plongea son regard dans le sien, rare était les moments où le brun pouvait déceler une telle détresse dans son regard. Il se sentait si impuissant.

«Sherlock... Ne m'en veut pas, d'accord?

\- Pour?

\- Pour ça...»

Les lèvres du médecin vinrent à la rencontre de celles du détective. Il y eut un sourire en coin de sa part. Leurs mains se baladèrent comme pour retrouver leurs marques et habitudes. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la sortie du coma de John. Une semaine depuis son retour à Baker Street. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une éternité pour Sherlock. La chemise cintrée menaçait de céder, le col du blouson de John n'était pas assez ouvert au goût de du grand brun. La douceur de la peau pour l'un, la légère pilosité pour l'autre. Les mêmes tendresses et douceurs qu'il y a quelques temps, et Sherlock retrouvant son John, enfin.


	13. Oeil de Verre

Oyé oyé Matelot! En c'grand jour d'la piraterie, j'te présente une p'tite histoire d'pirates! J'spère qu'le récit t'plaira et surtout! Ouais à pas oublier, laisse-moi une review! C'fait tjours plaisir!

J'tiens à r'mercier Lady **Flo'w Tralala** d'm'avoir corrigé! D'avoir été ma B'ta quoi!

 **EN JOIE MOUSSAILLON!**

* * *

C'est par une matinée d'Août que commence ce récit. Tandis que les londoniens se rendent dans les divers parcs de la capitale afin de profiter d'un été ensoleillé, Sherlock Holmes lui reste bien au chaud sous ses couvertures. En effet, le détective a attrapé la grippe, même John Watson en tant que médecin ne se l'explique pas. Il songe aux nombreuses affaires qu'ils ont eu à régler durant la dernière semaine et aucune d'entre elles ne lui paraît être la coupable quant au mal qui touche son ami. Puis il songe notamment à la fatigue qui a dû le rendre faible et ainsi vulnérable à n'importe quelle maladie.

Un homme malade, ce n'est déjà pas joyeux, ça râle, ça chouine, c'est de mauvais poil toute la journée, mais lorsque Sherlock Holmes est malade, c'est un véritable enfant. Il ne veut rien avaler, rien boire, en revanche, pour résoudre le meurtre de Jack l'Éventreur, les meurtres du Zodiaque et autre, il est prêt à tout. Malheureusement pour lui, son état de santé physique ne lui permet même pas de se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Il n'aime pas être ainsi, comme tout le monde, mais en pire. John tente maintes et maintes choses afin de l'apaiser lorsque la maladie le touche, fort heureusement cela n'arrive pas souvent. Rien n'y fait, hormis des histoires racontées à la volée.

John, depuis les débuts de leurs aventures, a tout de suite été un bloggeur sur leurs enquêtes au grand dam de Sherlock. Mais il s'était trouvé là une passion qui allait enfin lui être d'un grand secours. Il se souvient alors que son amant lui avait raconté une infime partie de son enfance passée avec Mycroft, où ce dernier lui racontait des histoires le soir afin de l'endormir. Le blond sait enfin quoi faire, et il allait pouvoir mettre en avant ses talents de narrateur.

Sherlock est allongé dans son lit, la lampe de chevet toujours allumée afin de lui laisser un semblant de présence dans la chambre. Il grelotte sous ses trois couvertures, mais il ne parvient pas à laisser son esprit se reposer. John entre sans frapper, il n'en a plus besoin depuis déjà des lustres. Le teint de Sherlock est si blanc, qu'il peut se confondre avec les draps. Le blondinet s'installe à côté de lui, où sa place lui est réservée, tout naturellement Sherlock vient se blottir contre lui.

«Tu m'as manqué tu sais... lui lança-t-il les yeux vitreux.

\- Je ne suis pas parti longtemps pourtant, et tu savais où je suis allé.

\- Seul, il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose et...

\- Sherlock, je suis ancien médecin militaire, et tu sais très bien que je peux me défendre. Maintenant tu vas te taire, fermer les yeux et écouter le son de ma voix.

\- Hm-hm... Très bien Capitaine...»

Sherlock se détend comme il peut, calant sa respiration sur celle de John. Il écoute alors le flot de parole de son amant, comme lorsqu'enfant, Mycroft lui racontait des histoires sur les pirates.

«Il était une fois, l'histoire d'un pirate nommé Redbeard...

\- Un chien ne peut pas être un...

\- Tais-toi et écoute... Il était une fois l'histoire d'un pirate nommé Redbeard, il venait d'Angleterre mais avait décidé de faire partie des plus grands flibustiers qui aient jamais navigué en Atlantique. Pour cela, il monta à bord de l'East Wind, un navire réputé pour sa vitesse. Le Capitaine, un certain dénommé Morstan l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Après un voyage long de deux ans dans l'océan, il avait perdu des hommes et il lui fallait à nouveau un équipage digne de ce nom. Redbeard n'était pas bien musclé, mais il en avait dans le crâne, il pouvait lire une carte à l'aide d'un compas, il connaissait les vents mieux que personne, il allait être d'une grande aide pour l'équipage.  
Quelques semaines plus tard, le navire quitta enfin le port de Kingston en Jamaïque. La jeune recrue fut placée à la lecture des cartes et était en quelque sorte le petit protégé de Morstan. Il gagna la confiance des hommes, étant dans leur cœur comme leur capitaine. Cela rendait Morstan Oeil de Verre complètement fou. Il tenta de nombreuses fois de reconquérir ses hommes, mais il était déjà trop tard. Ainsi, à l'aube d'un printemps prometteur, les forbans s'emparèrent du navire, renversant alors Morstan, le jetant à l'océan comme un vulgaire moussaillon de bas étage. Redbeard put prendre les commandes, et ils voguèrent de longs mois, traversant les caraïbes en long, en large et en travers. Son second, était l'un des plus anciens camarades de l'East Wind, Hamish un écossais trapu et dont les yeux bleus pouvaient vous pétrifier sur place, il le soutenait dans toutes ses quêtes. Ils naviguaient à l'affût des moindres corsaires osant s'opposer à eux. Un navire espagnol fut en vue, deux kilomètres à tribord! Les mathurins s'empressèrent de virer de bord, et voguer droit sur l'ennemi.

« Parez à mouiller bande de maraudeurs ! Et pas d'quartier ! Avait hurlé Redbeard à son équipage. »

L'East Wind lancé à pleine vitesse, les pirates firent un véritable carnage à l'abordage du navire. Tous se jetèrent sur les trésors qui l'habitaient. Chacun eut sa part du butin. Certains se bagarrèrent, d'autres s'entendirent, mais tous repartirent de bon vent sur l'Atlantique.

Les années passèrent et la réputation de Redbeard et Hamish fit le tour du monde. Chaque pirate n'avait qu'une seule peur, croiser les canons de l'East Wind. Ils n'avaient aucune chance face à ce monstre voguant parmi les torrents du monde. Cependant, à l'aube d'un nouvel automne, un navire fut en vue à quelques nœuds de ceux que l'on surnommait «Les Pourfendeurs d'Ames». Redbeard reconnut immédiatement la frégate: des corsaires anglais se dirigeaient droit sur eux! Tout l'équipage se mit en marche, fidèle à son poste. La lunette ajustée, leur Capitaine tenta d'apercevoir ceux qui leur en voulaient. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, devant lui, se dressait Morstan Oeil de Verre sous le pavillon anglais ! Les navires se mirent face à face, l'abordage était lancé. Redbeard guida ses hommes d'une main de fer. Il se rendit personnellement sur le bateau ennemi, dans un combat acharné face à celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie il y a des années. Ils ne retinrent pas les coups, des échanges verbaux aux noms d'oiseaux fusèrent entre eux.

« Espèce de gredin ! Tu vas me le payer !

\- T'as r'tourné ta veste on dirait Oeil de Verre ! hurla Redbeard dans tout le brouhaha.

\- J'ai su m'faire une place ! Le Cap'tain Moriarty était heureux de m'avoir à son bord !

\- Moriarty ?! Tu t'fiches d'moi ? Un malheureux forban sans talent ! T'es tombé bien bas, vieux ! » répliqua le Capitaine de l'East Wind.

Les Pourfendeurs d'Ames poursuivirent la bataille, puisant dans leurs dernières ressources, jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi soit enfin coulé. Le Capitaine Redbeard et son second s'installèrent à la proue du vaisseau, se laissant bercer par les vagues frappant la cale de leur maison. La vie de pirate n'était pas faite pour tout le monde, mais ils s'y plaisaient et ne se voyaient nulle part ailleurs dans le monde que sur l'East Wind.»

John termine son histoire ainsi, voyant Sherlock s'endormir en écoutant le flot de ses paroles. Il voulait qu'il dorme, c'est chose faite, mais il sait que le lendemain, il lui demandera plus de détails sur l'histoire. Il n'en a que faire, il fera sans doute travailler son imagination débordante durant la nuit. Il trouvera les réponses à ses questions dans ses songes d'enfant. Le médecin s'apprête à quitter la chambre afin de lui laisser tout le silence dont il a besoin, mais une voix presque inaudible le stoppe.

«Merci, Hamish..»

John sourit tendrement.

«De rien, Cap'tain.»


	14. L'Envie

Bonjour, bonjour! Cela fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas publié un " _Instant du Quotidien_ ", aujourd'hui il sera un peu particulier. Je crois n'avoir jamais publié un tel écrit et j'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir! Je ne sais pas dans quelle catégorie le mettre étant donné que je n'écris jamais ce genre de drabble ou OS...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Il voulait son accord. Il voulait son cœur. Il voulait son corps.  
Il ne le voulait pas.  
Il le voulait maintenant. Il le voulait tout de suite. Il le désirait immédiatement.  
Il le refusait.  
Il désirait le toucher. Il désirait le caresser. Il désirait l'enflammer.  
Il cédait.  
Il s'approcha. Il le toisa. Il l'embrassa.  
Il abandonna.  
Il le frôla. Il le pinça. Il le mordilla.  
Il se consuma.

Beau, bandant, baisable. La chaleur s'émanant de leurs chaires conduisant à la combustion du comburant. Dans le foyer la fumée enflamme le souffre de leurs souffles faisant de ce feu une fournaise. Se saisissant de son incandescent soleil, sa puissance le consuma, le calcina sur place : brûlé par le brasier du bûcher.

Il accuse les coups qui lui coupent son souffle si silencieux sous les à-coups souverains de son sulfureux soldat. La flamme inflammable fit flamber la fumée de cette fournaise. La bûche dans l'âtre ardent bourdonnait et brûla, devenant braise.

D'une braise brûlante à un Phénix explosif.

D'un explosif Phénix à une brûlante baise.

Dans cet état de transe, la tonalité de la sonate passa d'un presto à un adagio. Le violoniste devint virtuose. Désormais maestro, il joua son hymne harmonique manipulant avec soin sa corde. La partition parfaite pourfendant la mélancolique symphonie de ce duo iconique. Il connaissait ses accords sur le bout des doigts, effleurant l'instrument qui répondait presto par des notes rauques.

Le virtuose et son instrument n'avaient fait qu'un. Il était temps qu'ils deviennent maestro et qu'ils composent leur propre morceau.

La combustion de Sherlock avait laissé place aux envolées lyriques de John. Une simple étincelle avait suffit pour embraser le détective qui ne s'était pas fait prier et avait finalement pris le contrôle de son instrument favoris.

Le feu dans la cheminée crépite et laisse à ces corps épuisés un moment de répit dans le silence de cette nuit de printemps. Leurs corps enlacés laissaient encore transparaître leur fougueuse soirée dans cette danse bestiale qu'ils avaient orchestré.

Ce duo ne le savait pas encore, mais ils venaient sans doute de créer l'hymne le plus ardent qu'il soit.


End file.
